New Problems
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail has grown up, married, and have kids. But what's this? The Dragons have returned but in a human form? Lucy's a spirit? WHAT'S GOING ON? Rating may change.
1. Fairy Tail

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Bring it on popsicle! Metal head!" Ah fairy tail causing a ruckus as always. But this wasn't the fairy tail that beat grimore heart or faced Acnologia or the seven dragons on the dragon king festival. No. This was their children. The next generation.

The one who just screamed was Igneel Dragneel son of Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Dragneel. He looked just like his father he even inherited his father's scarf, the only difference was his eyes. He had his mother's sky blue eyes.

As for the ones he was screaming at. Well like they say like father like son. He was currently fighting Metallicana Redfox son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. He had his mother's face but with more boyish features. He had sky blue hair that stuck out in every direction and snake like red eyes.

The other is Silver Fullbuster son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. He looked exactly like his father with navy blue hair ,it was almost black, and dark blue eyes.

"Whay'd you say dragon breath?!"

"Yeah salamander?!"

"I said popsicle and metal head hot a problem with it?! Huh?!"

And so the fighting begins.

"Will you two knock it off?!"

The two who knocked the trio on the heads are non other than Anna and Minas Fernandes daughters of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

Anna and Minas are twins and are exactly alike. They share their father's face and hair but with a few feminine touches. The only difference between them was their eyes. While Anna had brown eyes her sister, Minas, had their father's hazel eyes.

"Y-Yes Miss Anna and Miss Minas!"

"You two shouldn't pick on them so much."

Turning around they were face to face with fairy tail's bartender and matchmaker Lizzy Justine daughter of Mira and Freed Justine. She was exactly like her mother even down to the dress but even though both her parent's eyes were blue they had her father's lighter hue in color.

"Ah Lizzy just let 'em be you know how men are."

Turning to her left Lizzy saw her cousin Kami Strauss daughter of Evergreen and Elfman Strauss. She had her mother's looks but her father's hair.

"Like how you should let Lizzy be white-hair?"

Behind Kami stood Corona Soul daughter of Flare and Bixlow Soul. She had her mother's looks but her eyes had a greenish tint to them and the end of her hair was navy blue.

"Ha! The crazy girls actually got a point!"

On the second floor stood Amai Dreyar daughter of Laxus and Cana Dreyar. She had her father's looks but her mother's chin and purple eyes.

"My, My that was rude Amai."

To Amai's right was Kina Poison daughter of Kinana and Cobra Poison. She had her mother's face but her father's attitude.

"Tch, like you know how to be nice."

To her right was her brother Erik Poison. He looked and acted exactly like their father.

"Are you honestly any better?"

Behind them was Ezra Fernandes. He looked and acted exactly like his mother.

"So annoying."

Corner if the guild was Ur Fullbuster. She had her mother's shape of face but her father's hair and eyes.

"Ur clothes."

On the table drinking from a barrel was Nena Dreyar. She looked exactly like her mother but with her father's black eyes.

"Oi don't you think you should chill on the booze?"

Coming to the brunette was Nashi Dragneel younger twin of Igneel. Like her twin she had pink hair and blue eyes. She also was wearing a grey scaled scarf.

"I don't think anyone can get that barrel from her Nashi."

At her waist was Finna Justine. She had her mother's face and hue of eyes but her father's hair.

"Mitsuki couldn't agree more."

To Finna's left was Mitsuki Fullbuster. She looked exactly like her mother except her hair was for in low pony tails.

"Honestly that girl drinks too much."

In another corner of the guild was Gavy Redfox. She looked exactly like her father down to the piercings.

"Aww you're finally showing emotion."

Squealing was Lana Speed daughter of Jet and Laki Speed. She looked like her father but with her mother's eyes and nose.

"You shouldn't get so worked up about that ya'know."

By the group was Axton Fernandes. He had his mother's shape of face but his father's hair and eyes.

"You act like she'll listen to you."

Next to him was his brother Michael Fernandes. He had his father's shape of face but his mother's hair and eyes.

"He's right big brother!"

At Michael's waist wad Edith Fernandes. She had her mother's shape of face and hair but her father's eyes.

"Wahh!"

With their parents in the center of the guild was the Conbolt quadruplets. Grandine Conbolt had navy blue hair and brown eyes. Julie Conbolt had navy blue hair and black eyes. Juliet Conbolt had dark purple hair and brown eyes. Rome Conbolt had dark purple hair and black eyes.

"Well aren't they just adorable."

A grown up Asuka said.

"Yeah."

At her chest level was Sila Connel. She had messy green hair and black eyes.

"They're so cute!"

The two voices that squealed were Ayame and Akihiko Fullbuster. They both had their father's hair color it was messy at the top but straightened then curled outwards. Ayame had their father's eyes while Akihiko had their mothers eyes.

Now for the rest.

There was Mitsu Fullbuster. He had his mother's face, hair, and eyes. Though his hair was messy and stick out in all directions.

Kasia Dragneel who had his his father's face and eyes but had messy white hair.

Luka Dragneel had her mother's face and eyes but her father's hair albeit a shade lighter.

Nami Dragneel looked exactly like her father as did her sisters Naomi and Natsumi.

Kia Dreyar had her father's blonde hair and her mother's purple eyes.

Ana Redfox she was like her mother in every way.

Gohon and Toby Redfox both had their father's face and hair. Gohon had their father's eyes while Toby had their mothers.

Musica Redfox had his mother's face and his father's hair and eyes.

Saki Redfox had her mother's face and hair but her father's eyes.

Charlotte Vermillion daughter of Zeref and Mavis Vermillion. She like her mother is a ghost who lived long ago. She had her father's hair but her mother's face and eyes.

This is fairy tail's next generation.


	2. Pegasus, Mermaid, and God

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

**~In Lamia Scale~**

"hmm I wonder how fairy tail is doing?"

This voice is none other than Edur Bastia son of Lyon and Juvia Bastia. He looks exactly like his father.

Now I know what you're thinking.

Juvia and Gray broke up and moved on right?

No.

You see after a long argument Gray and Lyon decided to share Juvia.

Moving on.

"I'm sure they're fine, they're fairy tail after all."

This voice belongs to none other than Leila Tilm daughter of Eve and Cheria Tilm. She looked exactly like her mother.

"Hmm she's right Edur."

Next to Leila was Edur's dear friend Kagome Neekis daughter of Jura and Kagura Neekis. She had her mother's face and hair but her father's black eyes.

"That's right! That's right!"

The twins were none other than Juna and Lia Bastia. Edur's little sisters. Both had their mother's face but their father's white hair. Lia had their father's black eyes while Juna had their mother's blue eyes.

"Hmm I suppose you're right. New let's go on a job! I can't lose to Silver! Never!"

"Hmm. That's the spirit Edur!" Said Kagome.

This is Lamia Scales next generation.

**~ Mermaid Heel ~**

"I wonder how Big Sister is doing."

This voice is Kikyo Neekis she has her mother's face and eyes but her father's hair.

"She's probably doing spiffy Ki!"

This was her best friend Mila daughter of Miliana. She was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Hmm you're right Mila. Let's go on a job."

This is Mermaid Heels next generation.

**~ Blue Pegasus ~**

"I'm bored!~"

The voices whining were Evelyn and Adam Tilm. They were mirror images of their father.

"You're always bored without your sister."

This voice was Cherry Akatsuki daughter of Sheila and Ren Akatsuki. She had her mother's fair skin pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"She's right you know."

This was Cherry's twin sister Rena Akatsuki she had her mother's fair skin and eyes with her father's black hair.

"Oh leave them alone I know I couldn't stand it if I was separated from my brother."

This girl was Jane Lates daughter of Jenny and Hibiki Lates. She had her mother's blonde hair and face but her father's hazel eyes.

"Nor me my sister."

This was her twin Ken Lates he had his father's face and ginger hair but his mother's blue eyes.

"No they're right." Said Evelyn.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go on a job." Yelled Adam.

This is Blue Pegasus' next generation.


	3. Sabertooth

**~ Sabertooth ~**

"So boring!~ I want to fight Nashi!~"

This was Hoshi Eucliffe daughter of Sting and Minerva Eucliffe. She was a carbon copy of her father.

"Shut up you're annoying."

This was her best friend Yuiki Cheney daughter of Rogue and Yukino Cheney. She had her mother's face and hair the covered her left eye that was red.

"No need to be so mean."

This was Hiori Eucliffe. She had her mother's face and hair but her father's eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my sister what to do."

Angel Cheney had straight white hair and narrowed red eyes as did her siblings Hime, Jone, Kage, Kanoto, Kazama, Lisa, and Minato.

"And I would appreciate it if you weren't a kill joy."

Yui Eucliffe had her mother's face but had straight blonde hair that covered her right eye that was blue.

"Well you should learn how to have fun without being rude."

Drake Cheney was a mirror image of his father but his hair didn't cover his eyes.

"Well that'd be boring because you can't have fun if you have a sick up your ass all the time."

Keith Eucliffe had his father's face and hair but with his mother's hazel eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language here."

Kushina Cheney had her mother's face with her father's hair and eyes.

Moving on.

Ayato and Lucille Cheney looked exactly like their mother.

Joseph Cheney had his father's face and hair but his mother's brown eyes.

Kala and Lexi Cheney had her mother's face and eyes with her father's black hair.

Raven ,Reeses, Skydrum Cheney had their father's face, hair, and eyes.

Ria Cheney had her mother's face and eyes with her father's black hair.

This was Sabertooth's next generation.


	4. Spirit World

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"HURRY UP YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

The yelling boy was Leon Lion son of Leo and Aries. He had his father's face and ginger hair with his mother's purple eyes.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

The yelling girl was Ania Lion. Leon's twin. She had her mother's shake off face with pink hair and hazel eyes.

"Tch would you both shut up you're annoying."

This was Aqua Scorpion daughter of Aquarius and Scorpio. She had her mother's face with bright red hair and bright blue eyes.

"I couldn't agree more."

This girl was Suna Scorpion twin of Aqua. She had her mother's face with white hair and bright blue eyes.

"You two could be nicer you know they're just kids, they're gonna be annoying."

This boy was Aquarion Scorpion triplet of Aqua and Suna. He had his father's face with bright blue hair and dark black eyes.

"Should I punish them?"

This was Vina Goat daughter of Virgo and Capricorn. She had her mother's face with light pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes let's punish them sister."

This was Ciana Goat twin of Vina. She had her mother's face with shining white hair and bright blue eyes.

"You two are strange."

This was Matteson Heartfilia daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Skydrum the shadow Dragon. She had her mother's face with blonde hair and a red right eye with a left silver eye.

"They are beyond strange."

This was Matthew Heartfilia twin of Matteson. He had his mother's face, spiky black hair, red silver eye and left red eye.

"Brother! Sister!"

This was Ada Heartfilia daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Corvus the crow. She had straight black hair that ended at the bottom of her ears with a few strands covering her right eye, which was silver.

Like with Juvia, Lucy is shared between Skydrum and Corvus.

"What do you want brat?"

(**AUTHORS NOTE: From here on the rest are Corvus' children.)**

This was Alice Heartfilia she had her mother's face, blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hey she's not a brat you idiotic crow!"

This was Cheshire Heartfilia he had spiky black hair and red eyes.

"You got something against crow's Basterd? Huh?!"

This was Lily Heartfilia she had her mother's face, black hair, she red eyes.

"Yeah got a problem with 'em?"

This was Layla Heartfilia twin of Lily. Like her sister she had her mother's face but with blonde hair and silver eyes.

"You do know you're a crow to right Cheshire?"

This was Jude Heartfilia he had blonde hair and silver eyes.

"FuFuFu, oh let him have his fun."

This was Xerxes Heartfilia. He had red eyes and blonde hair. But the strangest thing was it was a really light blonde , unlike his siblings, almost white.

"Oh shut it hatter this is interesting."

This was Vincent Heartfilia. He had blonde hair with a right red eye and a left silver one.

"Oz thinks so to!"

This was Oz Heartfilia. He had blonde hair and red eyes.

This was the spirit world's next generation.


End file.
